


i think i saw you in a dream

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Body Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Comeplay, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Frottage, Insecurity, Loneliness, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: Cliff and Rick are in love, more or less. Anyone who paid any attention could see that.





	i think i saw you in a dream

Cliff is a sociopath, anyone who paid any attention could see that.

But Rick is hazy and unfocused (or too inwardly focused) all the time. He sees Cliff through rose tint or not at all. And Cliff likes being seen - but not truly _ seen_.

Cliff and Rick are in love, more or less, anyone who paid any attention could see that.

Rick loves the feeling of the soft muscle of Cliff’s back when he goes in for a good cry against his chest. He loves to breathe in Cliff’s smell, his mouth dangerously close to the bit of bare skin that peeks out from the unbuttoned top of Cliff’s shirt.

Cliff loves that Rick needs him. Or he did, at first. He still loves that the neurotic actor needs him, but now he loves him for more: for the fire in his eyes when he becomes more character than actor, for the way his arms seem to fit perfectly around his body, for the way he won’t say those two words that are on the tip of his tongue all the time.

Rick makes Cliff feel needed in a way he never thought he’d be needed again. Maybe second time around was the charm. He wouldn’t kill this one. Probably. 

And maybe, just maybe, he feels needed in a way he’d never felt needed before. 

~

Rick was the one to initiate it the first time they kissed and it was just about the most goddamn awkward thing Cliff had ever experienced.

Rick had come up on his right side and leaned in real close to him, hesitated a second, and then caught half of Cliff’s lips and half of his cheek against his mouth. 

Cliff had stood still for a second, trying to contain laughter. 

“Say somethin’” Rick whispered against his skin

“You’re a shit kisser,” Cliff had responded and turned to face him, grabbing the other man’s face in his hands and leading him into a real kiss.

~

In the present, they’re making out languidly, Cliff with his shirt off, exposing the swarthy, scarred skin that Rick loves to run his ringed fingers over. Rick is still fully clothed and his leather jacket is cool against Cliff’s skin. 

Rick had had no experience with men before Cliff and claimed he still felt out of his league whenever Cliff had tried to move them past kissing and heavy petting. But Cliff knew it was Rick’s insecurities about his body that took fucking out of the equation. 

Cliff was experienced with men in some (maybe more than some) capacity. There had been experimentation in boyhood that he hadn’t really assigned any importance, but his first real sexual encounters with men had come in the war. Most of the other men had tried to rationalize it by saying the close quarters and lack of women were their only reason for fucking other men, but Cliff thought that he’d still be screwing men even if women were available. 

The men in the army had loved to fuck his mouth and see his pretty blue eyes staring up at them, and they’d loved that so much that more often than not they’d let Cliff fuck them in the ass.

Cliff wished Rick would let him fuck him in the ass. Or that Rick would fuck him in the ass. He’d been on the giving and receiving end in the past and either way hadn’t mattered much to him. In the end, he got off and that’s what mattered. 

Cliff began to unbuckle Rick’s pants and he felt the other man tense under him, but he proceeded anyway. He unzipped Rick’s pants and pulled his cock out, stroking him slowly. He could hear Rick attempting to stifle his needy little pants and that just made him harder.

He broke away and began to work Rick’s pants off with one hand while placing the other hand in the middle of his chest and pushing him down against the couch. When he finally managed to wrangle Rick out of his pants, he had become unresponsive and his arms were unmoving at his sides. 

“Come back to me, you’re lost in yourself again,” Cliff said, giving Rick a few pats on his cheek.

“C-cliff,” Rick said, his stutter coming out.

“Just pay attention to me,” Cliff said in the best soothing voice he could conjure.

Cliff repositions himself and in the next moment is leaning down to lap at Rick’s leaking cock. The other man is so painfully hard and he makes a wonderful keening noise as Cliff fully takes him into his mouth. 

Once Rick is lost in the throes of pleasure and he’s become confident enough to run his hands through Cliff’s sandy hair, Cliff pulls off of him with a wet pop and moves to tear off the other man’s leather jacket and the ridiculous, expensive shirt underneath it. 

“No - no - I-I’m,” Rick protests, trying to cover himself with his hands.

“You’re one hot motherfucker is what you are,” Cliff replied, sucking hickies into the other man’s chest and running his tongue over his perky nipples. 

Cliff slides out of his own jeans, taking his underwear with them in one quick motion, and moves to grab both his and Rick’s cocks at the same time.

Rick inhales sharply under Cliff and ruts up into his calloused hand “Please…” he whispers.

Cliff chuckles and begins to stroke them both with focused intensity. Soon, the two men are moaning in time with each other. Cliff gives one last hard tug and they both release, hot white cum spurting onto Rick’s chest and stomach.

Cliff grins mischievously at Rick and leans in to quickly slurp up the stripes of cum on Rick’s body. Rick is breathless and wide eyed when Cliff comes back up and offers two fingers to him, sticky cum coating them.

“That’s it,” Cliff says approvingly as Rick sucks his fingers clean, hesitant at first but almost swallowing Rick’s fingers by the end of it. 

“Maybe one of these days, I can get into that ass of yours,” Cliff says, giving Rick a smack on the ass as he stands up from the couch.

“Well maybe I can get into your ass,” Rick retorted, causing Cliff’s eyebrows to shoot up. Rick always became a bit more confident after fooling around, but this was the first time Rick had made any kind of reference to actual cock in ass sex.

“Come take what’s yours then baby,” Cliff said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

“Fuck you,” Rick replied, turning around and walking towards the kitchen, presumably to make himself one of his god awful egg drinks.

Cliff thinks he could spend the rest of his life with the other man. Cliff, Rick, and Brandy. Like some kind of fucked up odd couple, dog and all. 

Cliff thought that wouldn’t be so bad at all. 

~

Rick looks at him through the ambulance window. He draws in a breath. Cliff smirks.

“I love you,” Rick says severely. Simply.

“I love you too,” Cliff says. 

Rick’s face breaks out into a smile that actually reaches his eyes.

The ambulance pulls away and as Cliff watches Rick become a speck in the night, he closes his eyes and dreams of tripping eyes, flooded lungs, and coming home. 

**Author's Note:**

> cliff and rick are love and rick should've said "i love you" to cliff at the end tbh.


End file.
